Maturzystka - 9
Część 9. Powoli dochodziłam do siebie po traumatycznym spotkaniu z chłopakami. Pamiętając groźbę, w szkole starałam się jak najrzadziej mijać ich łazienki. Jeżeli było to możliwe, to w obecności któregokolwiek nauczyciela. Ze szkoły do domu wracałam nieco inną trasą niż zazwyczaj. I dużo myślałam o tym, co się stało. Obiecałam sobie, że... Ale o tym innym razem. Wszystko w swoim czasie. Nie daruję im tego! Zbliżał się piątek, więc czekała mnie rozmowa z Kamilą. Od kilku dni przygotowywałam się do niej i już na zapas napawałam jej sukcesem. Bardzo tego potrzebowałam! * Piątek. Jestem w szkole, wychodzimy na kolejną przerwę. Dzisiaj, tak jak na ogół to bywa, stoję sama. Przeglądam wiadomości. Nie bardzo wiem, co czytam. Trudności z koncentracją? Nie, wręcz odwrotnie! Dyskretnie rozglądam się. Kolejna przerwa spędzona na korytarzu w osamotnieniu? Otóż nie! Trochę dalej, przy ścianie, stoi taka jedna. Właśnie osamotniona, więc bawi się jakąś grą. Nareszcie! Korzystam z okazji i podchodzę, a przygotowywałam się od kilku dni. Uznałam, że piątek będzie najlepszy. Czas na zasłużony rewanż! Zepsuć komuś dzień to jedno, a przy okazji cały weekend, to już bonus. Rozłożony w czasie, ale kiedyś usłyszałam, że zemsta „na zimno” lepiej smakuje. Za chwilę zacznę weryfikować tę mądrość ludową. Powoli podeszłam. Kamila rzuciła na mnie okiem i zignorowała. – Część, krasnalu! Co słychać tam, na dole? – nie byłam ciekawa jej odpowiedzi, bardziej reakcji. Wiedziałam, że jest nadwrażliwa na punkcie wzrostu. Pokiwałam głową i dodałam ze zrozumieniem: – Ty najlepiej wiesz, co w trawie piszczy. Bo masz najbliżej, co nie? Kamila spojrzała na mnie. Już była wściekła. Telefon płynnym ruchem schowała do kieszeni. Lekko pochyliła się do przodu, dłonie zacisnęła w pięści. – Co, krasnalu? Myślisz, że mnie dosięgniesz? – zapytałam zaczepnym tonem. Mój drwiący uśmieszek na pewno nie łagodził jej nastroju. Gdyby w tej łepetynce było choć trochę szarych komórek, to domyśliłaby się, że coś ukrywam. Miałam argument, który ją rozłoży na łopatki, więc mogłam szarżować. Ponadto w kieszeni trzymałam gaz, ale to ostateczność. Jednak czułam się znacznie pewniej. Nosiłam go na wypadek spotkania z chłopakami od Waldka. Gdzieś w skrytości ducha miałam nadzieję, że broniąc się przed agresją Kamili, użyję gazu. Łzy tego małego przygłupa warte były ewentualnej kary. Właśnie zrobiła krok w moim kierunku. Ledwo panowała nad sobą. * – W łazience musiałaś stać na kiblu, żeby dosięgnąć językiem do cipy koleżanki czy ona kucała? – odczekałam moment dla uzyskania większego efektu i zapytałam: – Ciekawe, czy Ewa wie o twoich skokach w bok? Co, krasnalu? Może ją zapytam? – w moim głosie brzmiało głębokie zainteresowanie. Rosnąca wściekłość po pierwszym pytaniu, gwałtownie stopniała, kiedy usłyszała mój pomysł. Cofnęła się, zaskoczona sugestią i niespokojnie rozejrzała. – Zamknij się! – syknęła. Mimo agresywnej reakcji sprawiała wrażenie przestraszonej. Bała się? – Chyba chciałeś mnie o coś poprosić, krasnalu? Tak? To nie rozkazuj mi – zaczekałam aż przekaz dotrze. I łagodniejszym tonem dodałam: – Ty, a dzisiaj krasnale bez czapeczek? Bo ładna pogoda, tak? Nieufnie patrzyła na mnie. Z dużym wysiłkiem zignorowała kolejną zaczepkę, opuściła ręce, rozwarła szczęki, dłonie wcisnęła w kieszenie spodni. Wzrok trochę jej złagodniał. Spojrzała na buty, wzruszyła ramionami. – Chyba mogłybyśmy porozmawiać – burknęła, patrząc w bok. – Szczerze mówiąc, mnie tak za bardzo to nie zależy – teraz ja wzruszyłam ramionami. – Ewie pokażę film i na pewno na tym więcej zyskam, co nie? – Film! Jaki film?! Żartujesz chyba?! – gwałtownie spojrzała na mnie. Jej oczy stały się duże. Napięcie w głosie było wyraźnie wyczuwalne, ale mówiła ciszej. – Nie, dlaczego? Nagrałam małe „co nieco”. Od dołu. Widocznie byłaś zbyt zajęta, żeby zwrócić uwagę. Mogłam już wrzucić film do Internetu, ale czekam jeszcze na twoją ofertę – spojrzałam na nią i uśmiechnęłam się. – Pewnie jesteś zainteresowana? Mogę ci wysłać film – mrugnęłam do niej zachęcająco. – Jeżeli mi nie wierzysz: twoja koleżanka jest z B albo z C. Nie znam zbyt dobrze tamtych dziewczyn. Blondynka, gęste, do ramion, kręcone blond włosy i duże piersi. Wtedy miała niebieski T-shirt plus jasną spódniczkę. I wietrzyła cipę, bo majtek nie zauważyłam. Oczywiście, znacznie wyższa od krasnala. Jak każda z nas... Zgadza się? – pytanie zadałam chłodnym, wręcz ostrym tonem. Żarty się skończyły. Kamila wyglądała jakby odcięto jej tlen. Dałam jej jeszcze chwilę na przetrawienie informacji i ochłonięcie. W końcu dodałam rzeczowym tonem: – Trzeba było wyciągnąć język z jej cipki, wyjść z kabiny i pogadać ze mną. – Czego chcesz? – patrzyła przed siebie. Mężnie zignorowała moją złośliwość, ale na pewno ją bolała. I o to chodziło! Niech uczy się empatii. – A co oferujesz? – zapytałam ze słodkim uśmiechem. – Ile? – rzuciła, patrząc w podłogę. – Co: „ile”? – Ile ci zapłacić za skasowanie filmu? – wycedziła. Widziałam, że dłonie w kieszeniach były zaciśnięte w pięści. – Myślisz, że kupisz mnie za dziesięć tysięcy złotych? – udawałam rozbawioną. – Ile?! – spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona. – No, przecież na więcej ciebie nie stać – kpiłam z niej. – To czego chcesz? – Krasnalu, pomyśl czasami. Całe życie nie będziesz lizać cip. Matury też tak nie załatwisz. Rzuciła mi wściekłe spojrzenie i byłam pewna, że tym razem ruszy na mnie z pięściami. Byłam przygotowana. Dłoń w kieszeni trzymałam na pojemniku z gazem. Był otwarty. Tylko wyjąć i nacisnąć. – Nie nazywaj mnie tak! – syknęła. – Aaa, sama widzisz jak to przyjemnie, kiedy naprzykrzasz się komuś – kiwałam głową z lekkim uśmiechem. – Trochę empatii nie zaszkodziłoby... – zawiesiłam głos. – No, my tu gadu, gadu, a ty i tak nie rośniesz – klasnęłam w dłonie. Dziewczyna już nie kryła irytacji. Była wściekła, ale trwały negocjacje, więc atak fizyczny odłożyła na później. Profilaktycznie złagodniałam. – Dobrze, krótko. Co jeszcze zaproponujesz wyższej koleżance za dyskrecję? – Co? – wzruszyła ramionami. – Mam ci teczkę nosić do szkoły? – prychnęła. – Nie żartuj. Masz za krótkie nóżki. Tylko byś ją porysowała. I za długo by to trwało – westchnęłam poirytowana. Zaczekałam chwilę i wypaliłam: – Oczekuję, że oddasz się do mojej dyspozycji kilka razy. – Niby jak? – była wyraźnie zaskoczona moją propozycją. – Zwyczajnie. Podam ci termin i odwiedzisz mnie. I zabawimy się – spojrzałam na nią poważnie. – Zrobisz to, co zechcę. – Czyli co? – patrzyła na mnie nieufnie. – Wszystko. Żadnych warunków wstępnych. Jak skończymy nasze, powiedzmy, trzy spotkania, to skasuję film i bezpowrotnie zapomnę, co widziałam w łazience. Jeżeli wycofasz się, to Ewie pokażę film. Albo inaczej upublicznię. – Trzy spotkania?! – Tak, trzy. Na więcej z tobą nie będę miała ochoty. Dobra, niech będą dwa – łaskawie skinęłam głową. – Podaj numer telefonu, to zadzwonię z terminem spotkania i adresem. Podała. Patrzyłam na nią w milczeniu. – Tylko pamiętaj: jeżeli ktoś inny odbierze telefon, filmik popłynie... Pospiesznie jeszcze raz podała swój numer. Trochę inny. Nie patrzyła w moim kierunku. Nie skomentowałam jej ‘pomyłki’. A powinnam dołożyć jej kolejne spotkanie za oszustwo. I tak jeszcze pożałuje tych spotkań... – No, a teraz brykaj do koleżanek. Dłużej nie zniosę twojego towarzystwa. Niech one się męczą. Dziewczyna posłusznie oddala się. Nawet nie próbuje protestować. Zero agresji. * Dzisiaj, zamiast przed szesnastą, w domu byłam już po trzynastej. Prawie trzy godziny wcześniej. Zwyczajnie nie chciało mi się siedzieć w szkole. Poszłam do pielęgniarki i ponarzekałam na ból brzucha. Mówiłam o bolesnych miesiączkach. Taka głupia nie byłam. Miałam podpaskę i trochę czerwonej farbki. Już wcześniej załatwiałam sobie takie zwolnienia, więc miałam wprawę na wypadek nadmiernej podejrzliwości pielęgniarki, jak to bywało w gimnazjum. Dostałam tabletkę przeciwbólową. Odczekałam lekcję i poszłam do wychowawczyni. Poinformowałam, że byłam u pielęgniarki, że dostałam tabletkę. Powtórzyłam całe info i poprosiłam o zwolnienie z pozostałych lekcji. Jeszcze nie zwalniałam się, więc nauczycielka zgodziła się i obiecała zrobić adnotację w dzienniku. W domu cicho i pusto. Mama powinna być około wpół do czwartej, a tata dopiero w niedzielę. I to późnym wieczorem albo w nocy. Był na jakiejś konferencji czy targach. Albo jedno z drugim? Od razu poszłam do swojego pokoju i dopiero tutaj zdjęłam buty i kurtkę. Torbę postawiłam pod biurkiem. Dałam Zuzi kawałek marchewki i gruszki. Moja świnka morska miała zajęcie. Założyłam swoje eleganckie czarne sandałki na szpilce. Położyłam się w poprzek na tapczanie, oparłam nogi o regał i podziwiałam pomalowane paznokcie u stóp. Spódniczka zsunęła się, więc podziwiałam moje nogi i czytałam książkę. W końcu odłożyłam książkę, bo uznałam, że pójdę na spacer. Jeszcze nie było czternastej, a mama będzie dopiero za półtorej godziny. Wstałam i zaczęłam zdejmować sandałki, gdy usłyszałam chrobot klucza w drzwiach. Chciałam wyjść do mamy, ale rozmawiała z kimś. Schowałam się za regałem. Zrobię jej niespodziankę! I już zostałam za regałem, kiedy usłyszałam głos mężczyzny. Mama przyprowadziła do domu jakiegoś obcego faceta? Chwilę później otworzyła drzwi do mojego pokoju i zajrzała, a ja stałam za regałem, więc nie widziała mnie. Gorączkowo zastanawiałam się, czy jednak nie powinnam wyjść? Otwierając drzwi, ich skrzydłem mama zasłoniła i regał, i mnie. Z progu jedynie zobaczyła pusty tapczan i wyszła, nie zamykając drzwi. Fakt, torba była pod biurkiem, więc i jej nie mogła spostrzec. Coś powstrzymało mnie przed ujawnieniem się. W końcu, ile tu będzie siedział? Pójdzie, to wyjdę. – Mamy czas tylko do piętnastej! – rzuciła wesołym, ale jakimś takim innym, ciepłym albo podekscytowanym tonem. Włączyła muzykę i weszła z mężczyzną do salonu. – Czas do piętnastej? A czemu? Bo potem ja wracam? Kurde! Mama! Moja mama?! Z salonu dobiegają dźwięki muzyki. Mama rozmawia z tym facetem, śmieje się. On też. Potem rozmowa cichnie, ale ja już siedzę na tapczanie i znowu próbuję czytać. Nie idzie mi. W końcu odkładam książkę, siadam przy biurku i obserwuję Zuzię. Zwierzątko ignoruje mnie, zajęte gruszką, więc zabieram ją z klatki i pozwalam biegać po tapczanie. Z salonu dobiegają przyciszone głosy. Nie wsłuchiwałam się, ale są bardziej niewyraźne niż kilkanaście minut temu. Głównie słyszę mamę. W ogóle nie rozumiem, co mówi. Kłóci się? Chyba dyskutuje. Odstawiam Zuzię do klatki i zaciekawiona powoli otwieram drzwi mojego pokoju. Od razu lepiej słyszę muzykę. Głos mamy słabo przebija się przez dźwięki muzyki. Hm, przedtem było ją wyraźnie słychać. Jedzą coś? A może siedzą nad jakimiś dokumentami? * Stąpam po chodniku i zatrzymuję się jakieś dwa metry przed wejściem do salonu. Już wszystko widzę. Mama rzeczywiście siedzi. W czarnych, ażurowych botkach bez palców i czarnych pończochach. Siedzi na kanapie i obciąga stojącemu nad nią nagiemu facetowi! Ona jest naga! Na kanapę mama narzuciła jasne prześcieradło. Teraz widzę jej opaleniznę. Granatowa bielizna w białe prążki leży na dywanie. Razem kupowałyśmy te rzeczy! Wyjmuję telefon, klikam trzy razy i przesuwam się jakiś metr do przodu. Mężczyzna wysuwa fiuta z jej ust i odwraca mamę. Klęczy na czworakach, a facet bez wysiłku wchodzi w nią. Mama kopuluje na naszej kanapie z obcym mężczyzną! Mężczyzna, młodszy od mamy, jest dobrze zbudowanym brunetem. Kładzie się na plecy, a mama siada na niego. Chwyta ją za piersi. Mama, odchylona do tyłu, postękuję, jeszcze bardziej wygina się, rzuca głową na boki. Jest bardzo podniecona! Zatrzymuję się przed drzwiami salonu. IPhone’a trzymam w dłoni i opieram się o ścianę prawym ramieniem. Jej stękanie wzmaga się. Mężczyzna rytmicznie podnosi biodra. Patrzę, jak mama dochodzi! Po głośnym krzyku pada na niego. On chwyta jedną pierś i delikatnie miętosi, później leniwie głaszcze mamę po głowie. – Tym razem szybko nam poszedł pierwszy raz – facet głęboko wzdycha, przekręca głowę, spostrzega mnie i nie rusza się. Z uśmiechem patrzy na mnie. Ani cienia zdenerwowania w jego spojrzeniu! Raczej bawi go ta sytuacja. Twarz mamy jest zwrócona w kierunku okna. Głęboko i głośno oddycha. Odpoczywa. Stoję bez słowa. Zadowolony mężczyzna nadal porusza biodrami. – Tym razem!? – dopiero dociera do mnie sens tych słów. – Ja ci jeszcze zagwarantuję kolejny raz! Pożałujesz tego, gnoju! – wszystko gotuje się we mnie, ale stoję jak skamieniała. Czekam. Kiedy mama odwraca głowę w moim kierunku, ma zamknięte oczy. Coś mamrocze do kochanka. Mamy pierś zsuwa się po jego klatce, a facet bierze jak swoją i miętosi! Mama coś mówi i cicho śmieje się, krótkimi ruchami samych palców głaszcząc jego klatkę piersiową. Kochanek wtóruje, a potem z pogodnym uśmiechem, patrząc na mnie, palcem wolnej ręki stuka mamę w plecy. Ona w końcu podnosi głowę, otwiera oczy i patrzy na niego. Facet ruchem brwi i oczu wskazuje w moim kierunku. Uśmiechnięta mama odwraca głowę. Po niecałej sekundzie, kiedy już pojmuje, co widzi, uśmiech zamiera na jej twarzy, oczy gwałtownie rosną, a usta wydają defensywne „Och!”. Pogodny wyraz twarzy szybko przeradza się w grymas strachu. Mama jest przerażona. *